The adventurous love
by ValkaAndClouldjumper
Summary: Hiccup faces a final battle with Dragon Furious, does he lose or win? Something is lost, and Camicazi does not know. Until... They both like each other, or is it hate? Hiccup gets poisoned by something, can Camicazi find the cure in time? What happens after that? Will they have a happy ending, or will there be a twist? Love is not only for the vikings, for dragons too...
1. The final battle

"Hiccup! WATCH OUT!" yelled Camicazi from the Deadly Shadows back. Dragon Furious had come to Prison Darkheart, finding Hiccup. A unmistakably large fire boulder was shot, straight at Hiccup who was on the Windwalkers shivering neck. The Windwalker doged, but Hiccup didn't get out of the way in time and his left foot got burnt off. Luckily, Camicazi and Fishlegs didn't see that, they were to busy screaming. "HICCUP!" Shouted Camicazi. "Come on, we have to save them, Fishlegs!" Fishlegs was trying to steer the Deadly Shadow away from where Hiccup fell. "No! Camicazi, we have to get away! If that Dragon Furious finds out that Hiccup is still alive, he will take him and burn Hiccup alive! Not to mention in front of our faces!" Camicazi flinched. "A-alright then" she sighed, sadly looking back at the remains of unburnt land. Dragon Furious had called off his rebellion once he saw Hiccup and the Windwalker drop from the sky. "**Dragons!**" He called out in Dragonese. "**Stop the rebel! The Hiccup boy has fallen! STOP THE REBEL!**" "Fishlegs! We can't just leave him here! We have to help!" "Camicazi! He'll be alright, look, I can already see the Windwalker flying with him!" Fishlegs pointed to the speeding Windwalker. Then he stopped. Hiccup propped himself up, and whispered something into the Woodensfang's ear. He nodded and Woodensfang stumbled towards them. Meanwhile, the Windwalker shot off to the direction of Berk. "Why did you let them go?" Exclaimed Camicazi in disbelief. "Don't worry. Camicazi, Fishlegs, Hiccup wants me to tell you that he'll be all right. The Windwalker is taking him back to his home for rest. However, he doesn't want to see anybody anymore, until further notice. Understand?" Said the little brown dragon in Norse. Camicazi's jaw was hanging open, but before she could object, Fishlegs said "Alright. We have to listen to Hiccup'swishes, don't we?" Camicazi nodded sympathetically, but said "But he's my BEST FRIEND!" And started tearing up. "I know, he's mine too. But if his wish is to been left alone, we should fulfill it" said Fishlegs. She sighed and said okay. "But tell us on his progress!" Camicazi called to the Woodensfang. He nodded and said that he would.


	2. At the Bog-Burguar lands

Back at home, it wasn't much better. The Bog-Burglar lands had been thoroughly stomped on and burnt by Dragon Furious' scorching fire and massive feet. Her mother, Big Boobied Bertha, chief of the Bog-Burglars, insisted that Camicazi should NOT help out with repairing the damaged crops and houses. Sighing, she and Stormfly headed towards Isle Cove, their little private area, where they would talk about their days and feelings. "Meh" sighed Camicazi to Stormfly when they reached the cove. "I-I just hope he's alright, you know, like, you KNOW I like him" she said, blushing a little. "And...well, I just hope he's alright. He is a BOY after all, these boys need GIRLS to fight for them, protect them and cook for them. Anyway, I know you crush, Stormfly, its Eclipse" as soon as Camicazi mentioned his name, Stormfly went pink around the horns. "That's...n-not true" she stammered in Norse (Stormfly was ne of the dragons who could speak with Vikings), but her scales betrayed her by flushing purple. A small rustle interrupted their conversation. Instinctively, they both looked at the cove's mouth. Nothing there, just a few fallen leaves. "Probably a dragon" said Camicazi, continuing their chat. "I just hope that he hasn't lost a limb or I'll..." her voice dropped to a whisper so only Stormfly could hear. "L..." and Stormfly nodded. There was another shot rustle as more leaves fell. "Go away!" Shouted Camicazi, and the cove became silent again, the only sound was faint echoes that were fading away. "I think we should go now, Cami" said Stormfly, and they both began to trudge back home. This was what they didn't know: the entire time, Hiccup had been listening; Hiccup made the rustling noises, and Hiccup knew all their secrets. He didn't understand this part: if Camicazi liked him, why in Thors name would she leave if he had lost a limb? (He had assumed when she said "L..." she had said leave) He also has a small crush on Camicazi. She could instantly change personalities. From fierce and fighty to calm and caring. And, her birthday was just next month. He decided to think of her birthday present at home. In his shack, he went into a brainstorm. Then it hit him: she could never understand Dragonese, so why not let her? He asked Toothless, his green, tooth-free, gummy dragon. "**Toothless, how does one let another understand Dragonese without learning it?**" Toothless stopped licking his tail. "**By g-g-giving them a n-n-neckalace with their dragon's s-s-scale.**" Hiccup thought awhile, then said "**If I use a mood-dragon's scale, will it tell their mood too?**" "**Y-y-yea**" he replied. Hiccup nodded and grinned. He wrote on a piece of paper:

Next month, give Camicazi her birthday present

Tell her I like her

Steal a kiss


	3. The birthday present

Hiccup was blushing deeply as he read what he wrote. He knew she liked him too, but none of them had the guts to admit it. When it was all dark and Hiccups parents, Stoick and Valhalarama, were asleep, he crept into his mother's room. On her table sat a beautiful brown polished box with gold hinges. He opened the box, and drew out a singularly beautiful thin gold chain. 'Just what I need' he thought to himself. He silently tip-toed out of the room. He kept the chain in his breast pocket. 'I hope she likes it' he thought. In the room, he went back to sleep. The next morning, Hiccup checked up on his foot. It wasn't as pain, but it was gone. He got some metal from the forge and made himself a fake foot. He practiced walking up and down, and then remembered something horrible. He got a new pair of boots and made latches on the left boot to latch onto the metal leg. "There" he said. "**Now no one will know that i've lost a leg. No telling anyone okay, Windwalker, Toothless, Woodensfang?**" They nodded. "**Yessyess, T-t-toothless will not t-t-tell!**" Said Toothless, and he gave Hiccup a lick with his little pink forked tounge. Hiccup sighed and replied "**Just...n-not Camicazi. I'll tell Fishlegs myself**" Hiccup had also made friends with four rare species of dragons: Marinaqua, Mood-dragon, Solstice dragon and Wifi-dragon. Lunar, Eclipse, Solar and Satellite. They were all wild, until Dragon Furious came and started the rebellion. They all didn't join the rebellion, but they didn't choose sides. But when Hiccup won the swordfight and almost got the Vikings to free all the dragons, they sided him. However, they hid in the bracken when Dragon Furious attacked. They had secretly flew back with the Windwalker, but nobody saw them as Satellite, the Wifi-dragon, shielded them as he could turn invisible. Now, Lunar, the Marinaqua, popped her head into Hiccups room. "**How's it going, pal?**" She asked in Dragonese as Hiccup got up. Hiccup gestured to his left foot. Undoing the latches, Lunar nodded and said "**Interesting contraption!"** Hiccup smiled and said "**I designed it myself**" Then there was a faint shout. Lunar turned out of the window. "**Satellite wants to see you...oh and Eclipse too!**" Hiccup latched his boot back on and jumped out of the window. "**Satellite! Eclipse! Solar!**" The three dragons bounded towards Hiccup. "**Woah, woah woah! Careful guys! He lost a limb,"** said Lunar. Suddenly, a shiny blue backed owl came flying towards Lunar. "**Here's the scale sis!**" Said the owl in Dragonese. Strange, a bird could speak Dragonese! Aqua tossed Hiccup a small, glass pane with a loop at the top, and inside there were shiny dragon scales shaped in a heart. "** These are Stormfly's**?" He asked in disbelife. Aqua nodded and Lunar stroked her feathers. Hiccup stuffed it in his breast pocket along with the chain. Hiccup thanked them and went back home.


	4. She found out, and poison

It was two weeks before Camicazi's birthday. Hiccup decided to pay her a visit and go for a hike. He had sucessfully kept the secret of his metal foot and had only told Fishlegs. "Hey Hiccup!" Said Camicazi cheerily, giving her best friend a slap on the back. "Hey! Um...wanna go for a hike up the sea cliffs?" He asked. "Yea!" She replied happily. She drew out her sword and pulled Hiccup to the very bottom of the cliff. "Let's go!" She exclaimed. After about an hour or so of hiking, Hiccup said "I think we should take a rest now. I'm feeling very tired" Camicazi shrugged and said "Alright, just a bit more and we'll reach the peak" so they walked on for five minutes and came to the very top of the sea cliff. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. Hiccup got out a canteen of water and handed it to Camicazi. "Drink up" he said. She nodded and sipped abit, then lay down and removed her boots. Hiccup did the same, but only for his right. "Why aren't you taking off both boots?" Asked Camicazi. "I...yo...I don't... w...feel like!" Exclaimed Hiccup hysterically. Camicazi frowned. "Hiccup" she said slowly. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing!" He replied, looking very guilty. She gave him a 'Tell me NOW or I'm gonna kill you RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE' look. "Fine" he sighed. Slowly, he undid the latches. Sadly, he took off the boot. Camicazi gasped in horror. "What...when...how?" was all she managed to blurt out. "The large fireball that Dragon Furious' titan Gronkle shot burnt off my leg" Camicazi looked as if she was about to explode, but Hiccup wasn't done. "I made this metal leg myself because everyone knows that Gobber is the WORST secret keeper ever, besides you of course. I hid it in my boot because... because" Hiccup could hardly contain himself. "Because you would think that I'm a cripple, a failure, a weak hiccup runt who isn't strong enough to be friends with the heir of the Bog-Burglars!" Tears of self-pity flowed down his face. "And that...y-you would leave" finished Hiccup, whose heart was crushed as his liking for Camicazi would be wasted. Camicazi's mouth open and shut like a fish out of water. "H-how could you think of such things?" She said shakily. Camicazi was lost in thought. There was a small shake in the bushes, and a long, thin, midnight black snake came slithering out towards Hiccup. He immediately recognized the species.


	5. The cure and bad news

It was the Barbrass snake. These snakes look completely harmless, but it takes a keen eye to spot six prickles sticking out from its tail. In it there were plungers filled with the deadliest poison known to man. Vorpent poison. This snake ate Venomous Vorpents and somewhere in their belly, it extracts the venom and fills the needles at the end of their tail. They go up to any animals, turn, then whack their tail as hard as they can on the softest spot that they are closest too. When this snake came to Hiccup, he tried to get up, but the ground was wet and he kept slipping. Camicazi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a thing. It was only the 'thud!' sound of Hiccup's prone body on her legs that brought her to her senses. On his calf, three green glass needles, the green poison slowly draining out. The moment she caught a glimpse of that needle, she fell back in shock. Then, without hesitation, she carried him back to the village. "It seems that he has been stung by the Barbrass snake. Camicazi, go read this book and you will eventually find the cure to this...oh and take him back to his home" said Sigun, the healer of Berk. Camicazi trotted back to Hiccups house. Suddenly, Woodensfang and Stormfly came flapping in her face. "Cami...cazi! Eclipse and his friends want to see you now!" Exclaimed Stormfly. Camicazi hurried her pace and ran to the shack. "**Ah, she's here**" said Lunar. "**Hand him over to me for a second**" Stormfly translated and Camicazi lifted up the unconscious Hiccup. Lunar stuck her claw into Hiccups breast pocket and quickly hid the necklace and scales from Camicazi. Lunar then placed Hiccup in Camicazi's waiting arms. She walked into Hiccup's room and put him on his bed. She sat at his desk, reading the book that Sigun had given to her. "Barbrass snake" read Camicazi aloud. Hiccup twitched slightly. He was barely breathing.

_BARBRASS SNAKE_

_It has a black body and six long fern like pricks sticking out from the tail, it can only be the one and only Barbrass snake. They like to go up to their victim, turn, and slam their tail as hard as possible on the victim. The victim will then become unconscious. The cure: being fed the Windshine Cactus flower to wake up (these only grow in Bog islands), they will then wake up five hours later, then being kissed by the love of their life in twelve hours. After the twelfth hour of not being kissed, the victim will die. (They will wake up, and then start coughing up blood, then their ribs will break down and stab the heart). After the twelfth hour of being kissed, the victim will feel very nauseous, dizzy. But will soon recover and everything is cured. Barbrass snakes eat Venomous Vorpents and the venom goes to the tail._


	6. Hiccup wakes up

Camicazi was stunned. The cure is eating the Windshine flower AND being kissed by his true love? She closed the book with a heavy sigh. Then, a gust of wind blew from the roof window. The paper below the book flapped. Being a curious girl, she lifted the book and took the paper to read it. "Next month, give Camicazi her birthday present. Tell her I like her. Steal a kiss" she was, well, basically, lost for words. She turned to look at Hiccup lying on the bed. "His true love" she started. "Is...me?" She pointed at herself. "So...if I kiss him...he'll be cured?" She asked herself. Nodding, she walked out his front door and sailed back to Bog with Stormfly. The next morning, they went on adventure to find the Windshine cactus flower. Camicazi knew exactly where to go. "Windshine flowers are the Bog's national flower, and we were all taught where to find them during my birthday month. So...here it is!" They had reached a desert with lots of cacti with shiny orange blooms on the top. "Those are the what we are looking for! Windshine flowers!" Camicazi pointed at the cacti. She ran towards the cacti, gathering the flowers in her haversack. "Stormfly!" She shouted. "Help!" Stormfly nodded and began flying around, picking the top flowers off the cacti. When Camicazi called Stormfly back, she dropped a whole bunch of Windshine flowers. "Let's go home and count them," said Camicazi. At home, Big Boobied Bertha yelled with her fog-horn voice "Camicazi! We are going on a deer hunt, you MUST come with us!" "When will we come back?" Asked Camicazi. "At 12:30 in the early morning, on your birthday eve!" boomed Bertha. She stared at her mother in shock. "Stop staring! Go pack up RIGHT NOW, my darling. We haven't got a lot of time!" Said Bertha before stomping off.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor!" exclaimed Camicazi hurriedly, getting down from her mother's riding dragon, a big Bullruffer. She grabbed her haversack that contained the flowers and ran full tilt to Hiccup's house. She pulled out the orange petals from the flowers, opened Hiccup's mouth, and placing the petals in. She then ran back home


	7. Cured at last

"Ahh..." groaned Hiccup, slowly getting up five hours after he was fed. He then checked the sky. "Six" he mumbled. 'Camicazi will wake up at seven, I better get ready' he thought. He got out a small box with tree-like carvings on the surface. In his desk drawer, he took out the golden necklace and the scales. He carefully threaded the chain through the loop on the top of the case. 'I hope she loves it as much as I do' he thought, placing the necklace in the box. He closed the box and got out a ribbon. He tied a small bow and stuck it on the corner of the box. He then put it back in his drawer. He would give it to her later. 'Hmm...wonder wheres Toothless' he thought. "**Toothless!**" He called to his pet dragon. "Where are you?" A whirring green blur came whizzing towards him. "**Here m-m-master! T-t-Toothless is right here!**" And started licking Hiccup's nose. Hiccup smiled and started to stroke the little dragons back. "**Where's Lunar, Eclipse, Satellite and Solar?**" he asked in Dragonese. "**At t-t-the sea**" Toothless replied. "**They want to s-s-see Lunar's water t-t-tricks**" "**Can we go watch?**" asked Hiccup eagerly. He hadn't seen Marinaqua dragons doing stunts before. Toothless nodded in an offhand way. "Well lets go!" Said Hiccup, running out the door with Toothless still perched on his shoulder. On the way, he bumped into Fishlegs. "Hiccup!" Said Fishlegs happily. "Your awake!" Hiccup nodded and said "I'm just going to the sea to watch a Marinaqua dragon do some really cool stunts, wanna come?" Fishlegs grinned and said "Camicazi's looking for you, she was really worried. Should we at least go tell her first?" Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Later. Anyway, today's her birthday! I've got a present, but I'm not telling you what it is!" Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders and said "Okay then, let's go" The two boys trudged slowly to the sea. When they reached there, it was beautifully lit up. Satellite's scales were glowing brightly. Solar was illuminating the area with her teal glow. "Wow" breathed Fishlegs. "This place is beautiful" "Yeah, I agree with you" said Hiccup. They watched as Lunar turned a wonderful shade of purple as she entered the water again. Her fin scales then turned every colour of the rainbow as she swam towards them. Then she flew out and landed spectacularly in front of them. "**Hiccup?**" She asked in astonishment." **You woke up! Well that's a relief in any case. Anyway, when, exactly did you wake up?**" "**At six**" said Hiccup, thinking 'Why does she wanna know anyway?" Lunar widened her eyes. "**What time is it now?**" she asked. "**Um…eight**" he replied. "**You, Hiccup, have ten hours to live. I will explain it all later. Now, we should get you two to a private place. Dragons, follow me! Hiccup and Fishlegs, hold on to-on second thoughts, tie yourselves up in this**" and she threw them a rope-thingy that was attached to her wings. "What did she say?" Asked Fishlegs, because he didn't understand Dragonese. "She said we're going somewhere, so tie yourself in that" and he pointed at the rope. Fishlegs got up and tied the rope around his arm. Hiccup did the same. "**Hold you breath!"** Beamed Lunar. "**Hold your breath**" said Hiccup to Fishlegs before they were dragged under the water. They were soon in the dark, dark deepness of the ocean. He turned a bit blue as he lost some of his breath. Then they entered a large, shiny air pocket. As Lunar landed, the boys and dragons gazed around at the environment they were in. They had entered a large, sphere like place. "T**his is my home**" smiled Lunar. "**Mackerel, tuna and salmon, anyone?"** She asked. The dragons nodded eagerly. She grinned and turned to the boys "**Come with me boys**" "**Follow Lunar**" said Hiccup to Fishlegs. They walked behind Lunar and admired their surroundings. They reached a large room with a fridge-like cupboard. A blast of cold air hit them as Lunar opened the door. She got a big box that had 'saltswimmers' written on it. This was written in Dragonese, in Norse it would've read 'fish'.


	8. Almost gone again, and we're going

"This place is awesome!" Exclaimed Camicazi. She breathed in the cool sea breeze. Hiccup was perched dangerously on the peaks of the rocks collecting seawater. "What are you doing, Hic?" Asked Camicazi. "Collecting seawater!" He called back. Then he surveyed what he had collected. Five full canteens of seawater for salt. "Okay I'm done!" He said, trudging back up the rocks. Suddenly, a brisk wind threw off one of the rocks Hiccup was about to put his foot on, and Hiccup fell into he sea. "HICCUP!" screamed Camicazi. "HICCUP!" She looked around for anything or, any_one_ who could help. Then there was a gust of wind beside Camicazi as she almost fell off the cliff. A large, black dragon with yellow and orange markings on its back zoomed down to the sea. "NO! DON'T EAT HICCUP!" she yelled. "**It's ok! I'm going to save him!**" Called out the dragon in Dragonese, and Camicazi could understand as she was wearing the necklace. A tear streaked down her saddened face. She was going to lose Hiccup again. Just as she was going to jump off the cliff, thinking 'What can that dragon even DO?' the same dragon that had flew to save Hiccup appeared with Hiccup and his five canteens of sea water. "H-hey Cami" said Hiccup, climbing down from the dragon. "This is my friend, Solar" he pointed at the black dragon. "**Hello**" said Solar in Dragonese. "H-hi" replied Camicazi awkwardly. "Let's go to the special place you wanted to bring me to," said Camicazi turning to Hiccup. He shrugged his shoulders and whispered in Solar's ear "**Go find Lunar and ask her to come here**" Solar nodded and flew off in search of Lunar. "So..." said Camicazi slowly. "What do we do now?" "Wait" replied Hiccup. "Ok um-never mind. Just don't drink this water. I'm gonna use it for something" Camicazi nodded. "For what?" She asked. "Nothing. Anyway, I can't tell you, everyone knows that you're the worst secret keeper ever" he said cheekily. Camicazi glared daggers at him. He just grinned back at her.

"This place looks so beautiful!" Camicazi said to Hiccup. Lunar had purposely lit up her cavernous home with multi-coloured glow worms and slug bulbs which were buzzing around like giant bees. The rooms had different colours of icicles hanging from the ceiling. Pixies flew around the room in their beautiful changing coloured sight. Crystal were decorated all over the walls and prisms hung from the ceiling, spreading the whole area with rainbows. In glass windows, you could even see small schools of fish swimming around in their fishy fashion. "You have to admit, this place is prettier than I remember," replied Hiccup. He had poured his canteens of sea water into small glass bottles that Lunar had gave him. He placed glass covers on the tops. He then put them in Lunar's bedroom. Camicazi and Hiccup were walking around the house, admiring the beauty of it. Lunar was sleeping in her room. Just as they were about to enter the kitchen, Camicazi quickly kissed Hiccup right on the lips. "J-just a little thank you for...bringing me here" she mumbled, blushing. He noticed this and he closed his hands around her neck. "Don't be shy about it," he said. "It doesn't matter to me" Camicazi smiled slightly. "I-I know" she replied quietly. They walked around and talked for an hour before the front door swung open. A shiny-blue feathered owl flew in. "**Where's Lunar?**" She asked in Dragonese. "**In her room**" replied Hiccup, pointing to the door. "**Ah, ok**"said the owl before speeding into the room. "Who's that?" asked Camicazi. "And why could I understand it?" "That's Aqua, Lunar's sister. She's a unique AquaMarine owl. You could understand because she was speaking in Dragonese. Strange yeah, but true" blustered Hiccup. "Hey Hic, im hungry, let's eat" suggested Camicazi. 'Great idea! Then i can use the evaporated sea salt for the fish!' Thought Hiccup smugly. He looked at her and nodded, before taking two mackerels from the ice-box. He then placed it on the dragon-fire lit stove. "We need dragon breath for this" said Hiccup, checking that the fire wasn't lit. "Ok, I'll go call Lunar then" replied Camicazi, rushing to the snore-filled room. "Lunar, wake up! Hiccup needs you!" exclaimed Camicazi as she entered the room. "**Wha...wha?**" mumbled Lunsar while opening her eyes. "Hiccup needs you!" repeated Camicazi. Lunar sprang out of bed. She bounded through the doorway and ran to the kitchen. She surveyed the scene in front of her, then went and blew a breath of flame. The charcoal-peat substance was flaming, and the fish was being cooked. "Mmmmm...that smells lovely!" exclaimed Camicazi. The fishy aroma was floating across the kitchen. Hiccup took the claw and flipped the fish occasionally. "Uh...Camicazi...could you...remove your necklace... for a moment?" He asked. She nodded and removed the chain from around her neck. "**Could you go get the salt from your room? It's in the glass jars**" said Hiccup to Lunar in Dragonese. Lunar nodded and ran to the room. Camicazi looked puzzled. She couldn't understand Dragonese without her necklace. Lunar came back with the two bottles. On the inner surface of these bottles were white, powdery substances. Hiccup uncapped the glass bottles and put them at the side. "Don't touch them" warned Hiccup as he removed the fish from the fire. He then returned Camicazi her necklace. He got out two wooden bowls and placed the fish on it. He got out his 'Claw Blade' from a pouch just beside his scabbard. He delicately sliced up the mackerel into small cubes and removed the bones ever-so-carefully and broke up the hard bits and stuck them into the fish-cubes. He smiled at his work, then, before handing it to Camicazi, he pinched a bit of the white substance and sprinkled some on the pieces of fish. "Should be nice" murmured Hiccup. He gave the plate to Camicazi. She pinched bone-stick and slided the fish into her mouth. She chewed slowly, letting the flavor sink into her taste buds. She grinned at Hiccup and got him in an embrace. "I love it. It's not too...um..." she couldn't find the word she was looking for. "Salty?" piped Hiccup. She nodded and continued "And I love that there's no bones, and that you've used the bones in a...um...good...way" She smiled and popped another fish-cube i her mouth. "Try it!" she offered. He looked into her eyes, then smiled and took one. "Mmm...you're right...it tastes awesome!" he exclaimed. "Just like you" replied Camicazi, planting a kiss on his cheek. He grinned before grabbing more of the fish and chewing on it intently. "Needs more salt though" complained Hiccup, and he pinched more salt onto the fish. He picked up another piece of fish and sloshed it around in his mouth, then nodding and swallowing the lot. As Hiccup was about to add even MORE salt, Lunar swatted his hand away and said "**Don't add more salt! Too much of it is not good for you!**" Hiccup rolled his eyes and snorted furiously. Camicazi patted his back and said soothingly "Hiccup, you know that Lunar knows best as she is a water-dragon, they spend most of their times in the sea water, so they know the effects and side-effects. Trust her, okay, and don't be grumpy! I'll treat you to dinner tonight at my place, we're having a banquet but I'm not going so you can come to my shack" Hiccup pretended to ignore her and started grumbling angrily.


	9. The big argument

She motioned to Lunar to carry Hiccup to her room "And then leave" she whispered. Camicazi didn't want to disturb the small little Aqua who was squirming around in her sleep, almost falling off her perch entirely. Hiccup turned away from Camicazi and grumbled "I hate being with _girls_, especially YOU. It's always 'do that and do this' and it's always sticking to the _rules_! ITS NO FUN AT ALL!" His last shout caused Aqua, who was already tilting sideways, to fall off her perch and land on the soft heather and fern. "**Hey!**" objected Aqua angrily. "**Who did that?**" Then she spotted Camicazi and Hiccup on the bed, Hiccup scowling furiously. So she warned "**Don't scare me, I scare easily which makes me fall off my perch!**" Aqua tried her best to look angry, not easy when you are a one-foot tall owl no smaller than baby tiger. Muttering rude words under her breath, Aqua then flapped back up to her perch, found a comfy position, the turned her head and nestled in her feathers. Hiccup sneaked a peek at Camicazi. She turned to him and said "Hiccup, I know you hate being with me and-" she was cut off by Hiccup saying "I...I don't hate being with you, like...your the only one I have and..." he kissed her affectionately on the lips. He blushed deeply. "You know...I can...do that kind of stuff on...I-I-I like being-you know what, I love being with you. I just...hate rules" he looked away, expecting her to explode. But instead, she said "Me too, you know everyone hates rules, but it's for our own good. My...my father died because he had too much sea water his "friend" was giving him. My father would leave the water out for two nights, the pour A TEENY BIT of water and drink it. Ugh. Then he died like, what, five weeks later. I was seven"


End file.
